


Absolutely Not!

by TheSigyn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Doctor was addicted to danger, and it took a certain type of person to appreciate that kind of lifestyle. Preferably another danger addict, and Lady Christina was that. They melded perfectly." 10th Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Not!

  
“Did I say I hated you?” Christina said. “I was lying.”   
  
The kiss was passionate, practiced and calculated. Artistically, the Doctor appreciated it. Physically, he couldn’t help but respond. Mentally, he knew exactly what she was doing, therefore emotionally... the portcullis slammed down.   
  
'Right...' he thought when she let him go.   
  
So much for that. Pity. She was otherwise perfect. Athletic, brave, intelligent, not easily fazed, just the right dash of self-importance. The Doctor was addicted to danger, and it took a certain type of person to appreciate that kind of lifestyle. Preferably another danger addict, and Lady Christina was that. They would have been dazzling.   
  
It was too bad she was a total sociopath. A guiltless thief who used sex to manipulate. Not someone he ever wanted on the TARDIS.   
  
He’d do what he could for her. But she’d cause enough trouble on Earth. What would she do across the universe?   
  
Shame, really. Because until that moment... he’d actually wanted her. 


End file.
